Karkat x Reader The Unexpected Love
by ShaydeStar
Summary: Your new to the school, and are intrigued by a certain angry troll... Alrighty before I begin, YOU are human, KARKAT is a troll, Sorry if he seems a bit OC-ish, I tried! . H/C Your Hair Color Y/N Your Name or Whatever You Go By E/C Eye Color
1. Chapter 1 : The New Kid

You awake to the screaming of your alarm clock, you sit up quickly, alarmed for a few moments on what could possibly be screeching in your ears this early in the morning. You groggily look over at your alarm clock, and slam the snooze button; you squint at the clock, and notice it reads 8:25 AM!  
Crap! School starts in five minutes! You hop off your bed, tripping over the covers, you frantically put on your very 'fancy' shirt, or better known as the oversized black t-shirt. You look around for a pair of pants, you would hate to accidently leave without them. You finally find a pair of sweats, you sigh, it'll have to do.  
So much for looking nice on the first day of school. This is your third school of the year, your parents jobs cause you three to move around a lot. You put on white socks, and black converse, you search around in a panicky motion, trying to find your jacket. This new town is cold! You spot your jacket next to your backpack; you put it on in one swift move. You grab your backpack and sling it over your shoulder.  
You glance at the clock; it reads 8:28 AM. Shit! You're never going to make it on time. You bolt out of your house yelling bye as loud as you can, you run as fast as your legs can carry you, your heart is pounding and your breath is shallow. You begin to see the school arriving in sight.  
You rush into the school buildings, and nearly crash as you enter. You go to the office and explain what happened. They smile politely and hand you a pass, but you can tell there irritated that you were late. You glance over at the office clock, 8:35 AM. You were only five minutes late. You guess that wasn't too bad.  
You look at your schedule, first up is P.E. You groan and walk to your locker, which is conveniently right across from the locker room door. You pull out your binder from the backpack and slam the locker door shut. You run across the hall and enter the locker room, half the girls are already dressed, the other half changing.  
You casually wait for the teacher. You notice you haven't seen her yet, you take a closer look at your schedule, you look at who the teacher is for P.E.: Mr. Zahhak. Great. Now you have to talk to the teacher out in the gym, asking for P.E. clothes.  
The girls slowly and casually begin to leave the locker room and head out into the gym. You follow lingering towards the back. As everyone enters the gym you look for the P.E. teacher, which wasn't that hard since he was the tall, muscular one, his hair was long, and you were immediately intimidated.  
You slowly walk over, "E-excuse me, Mr. Zahhak?" He looks down at you.  
"Yes?"  
"I-I'm new, and I um, need my P.E. clothes."  
"I see…" He's silent for a moment, "Captor!"  
A boy wearing red and blue glasses, stands up and walks over to the teacher, "What ith it coach?" He asks, you notice his lisp almost instantly.  
"Get this girl medium shorts and medium shirt." You're not too fond of being called 'this girl' but you realize the teacher doesn't even know your name, so it can't be helped.  
The boy, whose name must be Captor you suppose, puts his hand to his forehead with his arm bent, making a right angle, "Aye, aye bothh!" He then darts to the boy's locker room, appearing a few moments later with the clothes. He tosses them to the teacher and goes back to his assigned seat.  
"Here, put these on!" The teacher directs.  
You nod and race to the locker room, you stop and look at yourself in the mirror, getting a good glimpse at yourself for the first time today. Your hair is unbrushed, you're not wearing make-up, even though you only wear a small amount, and to top it off, you picked a hideous outfit. Yup, you're definitely going to make a bunch of friends with this look.  
You change into your P.E. clothes and run out, back into the gym. You look at the P.E. coach expectantly, he points to where you assume your assigned seat is, its right next to Captor. You walk over there slowly and sit down. On one side of you is Captor and on the other side is a short boy, with fluffy black hair, come to think of it everyone here has black hair, except for a few.  
You look over at Captor, he stares back and you realize his eyes are actually blue and red. "Is your name Captor?" you ask.  
"No, I'm Thollux Captor, but the coach preferth calling everyone here by their latht name. Anywayth it'th not really your buthineth on what my name ith and ithnt." With that Sollux turns away and begins talking to a girl with curly horns that remind you of a ram, sitting on the other side of him.  
You sigh, what a dick. You look over at the short boy, for a moment you make eye contact, your breath falters and you blink. He stares at you before raising his hand in the air, you expect to get a wave, but nope, instead you get a dirty look and the middle finger.  
School is starting off absolutely, wonderful, an incredibly hot guy flips you off, and a guy who goes by the name Sollux Captor completely and utterly wants nothing to do with you. Can school get any worse?


	2. Chapter 2 : The Helper

After P.E. you had math with Mr. Captor, he was a nice teacher, even though he was pretty crazy. You found yourself looking for the short boy with fluffy hair, despite the fact it seemed he really, truly hated you. After math you got to choose your elective for this trimester, your choices were cooking, with Ms. Peixes, Woodshop, with Mr. Ampora, or Art, with Mrs. Leijon.  
You decided to go with art when you signed the papers to go to this school. As you headed to class, you hang your head low, maybe you can pretend today never happened. You can start fresh tomorrow and actually look decent.  
You open the door and enter the art room, inside there is quite a few people and trolls. You notice three right away, one has a face painted with white face paint, his eyes start drifting opposite directions and you shift your gaze, a bit creeped out. The second person you notice is one of the rare blonde people, his hair was spiked up in an impossible way, and his glasses resembled those of an anime character.  
His face was emotionless and he seemed to be busy drawing whatever he was drawing. The last troll you remember her from P.E. if you remember correctly she was Nepeta, but you couldn't be sure. You walk over and take the seat next to her, she looks over at you and smiles, waving.  
"Hi~" She says, almost sounding like a purr.  
"…Hi." You give her a warm smile and a short wave.  
"Im Nepeta~" Her smile never fades, what a cheery troll, if only everyone here was like that.  
"I'm Y/N" You say.  
"What a purrty name~ I like it!" Her smile gets even bigger, if that's even possible.  
"Thanks." With that you wait for the bell to ring, Nepeta it seems has gone back to her drawing. You listen to the annoying bell, as it dings three times before going silent. The teacher looked around.  
"Alright guys, you should all be working on your drawings that we started last week." She spoke with a high yet soothing voice. You looked around obviously confused. You walked over to the teacher, and explained that your new, and you have no idea what drawing she's talking about.  
"You mean you don't have a helper?" She seemed mortified. You shake your head, but either way, she wouldn't notice, she seemed too busy ranting, "This is a CATastrophe! Im so sorry no one showed you around, let me call the main office, someone will be here soon, to show you around, I purromise." You nod and walk back to your seat silent.  
You can hear her trying to speak quietly over the phone, but she seemed to be quite loud, you wondered if she had hearing problems. The phone clicks down, and you know shes hung up. You stare at the desk blankly before a piece of paper and pencil is placed within your sight.  
You blink and look up at the teacher, "Well until your helper comes you might as well draw…" she gives you a heart-warming smile before walking off. You stare at the blank paper and pause, unsure of what to draw. The longer you stare at the paper the more your brain goes blank.  
You hear the door open and slam and you jump, you don't dare turn around, no one else needs to see you today.  
"Hey, im here to be the new kids fucking helper, where is she?!" you cringe, your helper sounds very pissed and angry, you stare more intently at the paper and a frown finds its way onto your face.  
"Oh…ok, shes right over there next to Nepeta~" The teacher says in a loud, singy voice. You hear his footsteps approaching, closer and closer, you clench the pencil tighter, which you had absentmindedly grabbed. You strain to see at the paper, hoping he would keep on walking, you didn't want to deal with anyone, especially not a sourpuss.  
You hear the footsteps stop and you know he's right next to you, "Hey! Are you fucking ready to go?! God your so fucking slow!" Your frown grows larger, you finally decide to get a good look at the troll or person that has decided to kill your eardrums. You look up, getting ready to tell him just how you feel, you look at his face and you catch your breath.  
How could it be him? Why?! Out of all the people and trolls in the whole school why does your helper have to be the guy who flipped you off? Why must it be the guy you find yourself instantly drawn too?


	3. Chapter 3: The Tour

You stare at him like a fool, your mouth agape.  
"What the fuck are you staring at?! Hurry up I don't have all day, idiot." He glares at you.  
You frown, you grab your belongings and stand up, you're noticeably taller than him. You look at him as he storms off quickly towards the door, you have to take fast strides to keep up with him.  
"I-im Y/N." You say quietly, trying to talk to him.  
"Like I care." He grouches. You sigh, he really doesn't like you, does he? The short boy stops abruptly and turns around, he looks at you and holds out his hand. You star at him blankly. "I need your schedule dunbass!" He shouts.  
A tiny little light bulb goes off in your head and you pull out your schedule and hand it to him. "Well you obviously know where the gym, math room, and art are, you seem to be doing just fucking great by yourself I don't see why you need any fucking assistance." He seems to be talking to himself but you can't be sure.  
You look at him, "where's my next class...?"  
He looks up at you, "you have social studies with Mrs. Serket, it's this way, dumbass..." He begins walking towards a small building that you would normally never notice. He walks up to the door and points. "This is your next class, next is lunch, during lunch you sort of just wonder the fuck around until it's time to fucking eat. After that you have stupid science with Mr. Nitram. Huh, I would have never guessed he would be a god damn science teacher. Anyways it's this way."  
He begins walking to a building across the entire school, you follow him, mesmerized by how soft his hair seems. He leads you to a big building and points to an abnormally wide door. "This is it, next up you have..." He goes silent.  
"Hello? Mr. Troll guy? Who do I have after that?"  
"You have the shortest of shittiest language arts teacher, Mr. Vantas, this is just a rumour, not like I'd fucking know, but I heard he doesn't know how to shut the fuck up, and will talk through the whole class time." He cleared his throat. Obviously he didn't wish to see this teacher, there was something he was hiding but you couldn't put your finger on it.  
He begins walking and stops after awhile at a normal looking door, "this is Mr. Vantas's room." He says it in a rushed tone and then continues walking, your unsure of where you two are headed until you notice you're back at the art room. "Tour of your classes is fucking over, enjoy your day, fuckass!" He turns around and starts walking away.  
"Wait!" You shout abruptly.  
"What?!" He doesn't even turn around.  
"What's your name?" You blurt out quickly, the words sound jumbled to you, and your mind is in a haze, are you already falling for someone? Of course not, that would be absurd.  
"…karkat." He says in a silent tone and leaves, soon he's out of sight.  
You are left standing there like a complete fool,you feel embarrassed for sounding desperate. Or at least that's hoe you sounded to yourself. You stare at the spot he stood moments before. The longer you stare the harder it is to believe he was actually there. You slowly turn away and walk into the aft room. In the art room, you keep small talk with Nepeta, and before you know it, you're drawing Karkat. Nepeta looks over.  
"Oh~ are you drawing Karkitty?"  
"Kar...kitty?" It takes you a moment to realize who she's speaking of. "Oh! Y-yes I'm drawing karkat." His name sounds so sweet, and if you weren't in public you would probably be repeating it to yourself a few times.  
"Aww~ I want to see it finished!" She gives you a cute little smile.  
You nod, "of course, I'd be glad to show you!" Little did nepeta know, you weren't that good of an artist, but, you would try, for nepeta.  
Soon you have to clean up and the bell rings. You leave class and look at your schedule. Mrs. Serket. Where was her class again? You eventually find her secluded class room and enter. Mrs. Serket has you sit in the only available seat, she then has you read some pages in the textbook. As kids flow into the classroom you hear a binder slam down on the desk next to yours.  
"God dammit! Why are you sitting her?! Of all places..."  
You know that angry voice. You look up and turn a few shades paler. That look, that look he's giving you right now, you feel as if you've come face to face with death and your staring at it dead in the eyes. You bury your face in your textbook and say nothing. You already yearn for this class to be over. The bell chimes three times, sealing your fate to be stuck in here for 45 minutes.  
Ding-Ding-Ding


	4. Chapter 4 : Hope

The second the bell ring you dart out of class, its now lunch, your not sure who to hang out with, but, before you can blink a crowd begins to form around you. This always happens when your the new kid. Your filled with questions like:  
"Do you like swimming?"  
"Honk"  
"Why did you move?"  
"Are you single?"  
"You look pretty laaame"  
And more. You feel claustrophobic. You look around and you see Nepeta, she seems to be looking for someone. You push around the crowd and walk towards her.  
"Nepeta!" You call to her, she looks at you and waves, as you approach her she asks,  
"Have you seen Equius?" You shake you head.  
"No...but I can help." You smile and she grins.  
"That would be purrfect, ok hes tall, strong and sweaty, eh heh heh."  
Your not sure if being known to sweat is that great, but you just nod. You look for someone, strong, tall and sweaty. As your eyes roam around they spot Karkat. Its not like you were looking for him or anything. You notice he's talking to the guy with face paint. You just stare, even from far away he's good looking.  
"Found him~" Nepeta giggles, "C'mon~" She lightly grabs your arm and drags you to whom you is Equius. Nepeta was right, he sure is sweaty.  
"Hi Equius~" Nepeta chirps.  
"Hello Nepeta...and..." He begins.  
"Y/N." You finish for him.  
"And...Y/N." He finishes.  
Nepeta and Equius continue walking, with you following. Equius stops next to the boy with face paint. You gulp and stick close to Nepeta, sure enough, Karkat's right there. You stay silent and try not to look at Karkat. As everyone talks, you find out the guy with the face paint is named Gamzee. You laugh when everyone else laughs, and you try your best to pay attention, but are failing.  
Soon everyone goes in to eat. Equius sits next to Gamzee, and across the table Nepeta sits next to Karkat. Nepeta and Equius both sat down at the edges. You plop yourself down next to Karkat, since personally, Gamzee creeps you out a bit. For you lunch just got 10 X more awkward. Now your not really paying attention.  
"Well? Y/N?" Nepeta asks.  
You look over at her, "I'm sorry, please repeat the question." Now your embarrassed. You can feel everyone's eyes on you, even Gamzee.  
"I said how do you like it here so far?"  
"Well, its been a trip. Theres nice people, and trolls, and cruel trolls, also trolls that confuse you."  
"How do they confuse you?"  
"You want to be their buddy, but they hate your guts."  
"Oh thats unfurtunate." She says. You nod and go back to eating. Everyone goes back to talking. As you continue eating you still feel a pair of eyes on you. You eye Gamzee but he's looking at the ceiling. You look next to you and see Karkat looking at you.  
"...What...?" You ask.  
"I don't hate your guts." He says.  
You blink. "I wasnt talking about y-"  
"Yes you fucking were!" How did he know? "I never said i didnt want to be 'buddies' as you put it." He continues.  
"Well, your actions showed that you hated me."  
"Whatever..." He grumbles and stands up. He then throws away his trash and leaves.  
"Where's Karkitty going?" Nepeta asks, but you pay no attention. Youre mind is repeating one sentence over and over, 'I don't hate your guts'. So you still could be friends? Thats all you needed, just a little bit of hope. For the first time today, you beam a real, true, -smile that contains no worries behind it.

* * *

**AN: Whelp! As an apology for this chapter being so short lets hold a contest, shall we?**  
**Ok theres five trolls that crowd around you when lunch first starts. Some are a lot easier than others. The first person that gets them all right will win the contest, the prize will be, a fanfic just for you, with whatever homestuck character you want, the contest will also be held on Deviantart good luck ^0^**


	5. Chapter 5: Partners

The bell rings, you had a pretty spectacular lunch, despite the fact Karkat was no where to be seen after he left. You try to remember where your next class was, you remember the classroom door quite well, it was abnormally huge.

A few moments later you find it and walk in. Inside you get a good look at the teacher, Mr. Nitram. He was good looking, but he had huge gigantic horns, you now understand why the door was so wide. It was for the teacher so he could easily enter and leave the room. Clever indeed.

You walk over to the teacher and he asks you, "Well, do you know anyone in this class?" You look around and you see Sollux sitting down, talking to a girl with goggles, you continue to look around and you spot Karkat. You look back at the teacher.

"Yes, I know Karkat." You say before you loose the nerve to basically ask to sit next to him. Mr. Nitram nods, "Alright, go ahead and sit next to your friend…" You smile to yourself and walk over to Karkat, you plop yourself down next to him, he doesn't even look up.

"What do you want?" He grouches. You look at him, does he know its you? He had to, you assume.

"This is my seat now." You say matter of factly. He look up at you, and you two make eye contact, his eyes are beautiful, even if they look the same as everyone elses. You give him a heartwarming smile, in return he gives you small smile. The smile is cold and dry, but you know it's a start. The bell rings, and science has begun.

The teacher drones on and on about how science is important, and stuff about genetics. You are trying to pay attention, but, you find science extremely boring. At one point he hands everyone an assignment to work on.

"You guys can work in partners, just don't be too loud."

You can feel the whole class grinning, you suppose everyone in here had a friend or a buddy to work with, except you. You wanted to ask Karkat to be your partner, you really truly did, but you were too nervous, what if he said no? That was a risk you didn't really want to take right now.

Staring at your assignment, you suddenly wish you had been listening.

"Hey! Y/N! Hello?! Are you even listening?!"

You jump at that voice, you look over at Karkat. "I'm sorry, what?"

He glares at you, "If you were listening, I wouldn't have to fucking repeat myself! Anyways, I asked if you wanted to fucking work together, god dammit!"

Your heart flutters, even if he was a grouch, even if he was horrible at being nice, you were drawn to him, and now you had a chance to work with him. You nod, not trusting your words. He scoots his desk over. Now both of your desks are touching. Your face feels hot, you worry you might be blushing.

He begins talking about genetics, and how to do a punnett square, you nod and write down the answers. You're beginning to understand all this genetic stuff. You enjoy the rest of class very much.

Two minutes before the bell rings everyone starts packing up, Karkat moves his desk back and you put away your assignment. You both got pretty far, only one more problem to go before completing it, it would be easy homework. The bell rings and you get up to leave, you want to walk with Karkat, but it seems he's already left. You sigh, and start heading towards your language arts class.

You cant help but remember what Karkat told you about the teacher never shutting up and you wont lie, that worried you a bit, you weren't that good at listening.

You walk up to the classroom door and hesitate, you still cant figure out why Karkat didn't like this class room. You open the door and you try to look for the teacher, this time it was more difficult, but you found him anyways. He was short and blended in with the kids, the more you look at him the more you realize he looks a lot like Karkat. Are they perhaps, related?

You walk over to him, "Excuse me, I'm new, where should I sit?"

He smiles heartwarmingly, ok maybe he's not related to Karkat, "Ah, Welcome to my Language Art class room, my name is Kankri Vantas, but as a student it would only be respectful to call me Mr. Vantas. I have been waiting to meet the new kid all day. It is unfortunate you have me last period, but either way welcome to my classroom. I expected you to look different.

"In this classroom you will learn everything about English, from correct grammar and structure of an essay to how to be creative and write your own speeches. We will also work on your penmanship if it is bad, and if you are lacking any skills in my class, I will be sure to help you out with them. I expect A's from all my students, I will not force them upon anyone but in my eyes a B is a degrading grade, and a C is absolutely horrid.

"Do not even get me started on my opinions on D's and F's, also here I let you associate with your friends to a minimum, you re allowed to discuss Language Arts and ask for help, unfortunately for you kids I do not accept any off topic conversations like sports or whatever you kids these days talk of.

"You all have assigned seats, and everyday you need to bring in a silent reading book, since you are new I will let it slide that you do not have a book today, but tomorrow I expect you to have a book like all of my other students. Just because you are new does not mean I will be lenient towards you. With that you have my regards, welcome to Hussie High.

"Your seat will be right over there next to Miss Megido and Miss Serket." You stand there and blink. You hadn't expected him to blab, that much! You turn around and sit next to the ram horned girl and a girl with a wrench horn and a half arrow horn. As you sit there you feel the girls on either side of you sending death glares at each other. Casually the girls would throw stuff at each other, trying to hurt the other. You feel that if they had the chance, they would murder each other.

Mr. Vantas has been talking the whole time. You grimace, this class is bound to be the end of you.

* * *

**AN: Congratulations to AmandaDaire for winning the contest!**  
**The correct Answers were:**  
**Feferi**  
**Gamzee**  
**Aradia**  
**Eridan**  
**Vriska**

**Aradia seemed to be the hardest one for people to get, but congrats on the winner, there will be another contest in the next chapter so keep a look out! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: A Red Rose

The bell rings but no one gets up. "Alright class, you may be dismissed, remember the outline of your essay is due tomorrow, don't forget to bring your books tomorrow. I hope you all have a fantastic time, and may the rest of the day hold all of you joy.

"Lets hope no fights or drama happens, let us leave and hang out with our friends as you kids call it. Also enjoy the sunshine, it's a bit sunny today which is quite rare. Go outside and enjoy the weather, don't be locked up in your hive all day. That can get depressing after awhile. All you guys be nice to each other, and have a nice day. Class is dismissed." Mr. Vantas finishes.

The class gets up and bolts to the door, Aradia and Vriska were sent to the principal, Mr. Hussie, for getting caught throwing stuff in class. Vriska was about to throw a pair of scissors at Aradia, you were glad Mr. Vantas noticed or else you might of ended up with scissors in your head!

You shudder at that thought and make your way out of the class along with everyone else. You make your way to your locker and open it. You stuff your binder in your backpack and sling it over your shoulder. You slam your locker door shut. You cant believe Mr. Vantas literally talked throughout the whole class period. It was unbelievable.

As you make your way out of the school you hear someone shout your name, "Y/N!" It's a light cheery voice. You turn around and see Nepeta running towards you. You wave, she stops just in enough time before running into you.

"There you are~ I've been looking fur you!" She grins, "I was wondering if you would like to come along with me Equius, and Karkitty, and hang out at the park?"

Your ears perk up at the name Karkat. "Yeah sure, I'd love too! So when are we heading over?" You ask.

"Well Karkitty already left, we're going to meet Equius halfway there, but we're heading over now~" Her eyes are wide with joy. She looked so innocent

"Alrighty, lets start walking over there!" You say and smile. Nepeta squeals and grabs your wrist, she gently makes her way through the crowd, pulling you along with her. Once clear of all the students, she leads you off campus, you two pass a couple of streets, someone is a little ways up, you cant tell who.

Nepeta drops your wrist and runs to the figure, "Equius~!" She shouts, she then pounces on him. You watch from afar, you continue walking, and you eventually make it up to where they were standing.

"To the park~!" Nepeta squeals. Equius is still holding her bridal style. You find yourself jealous, you're unsure why. Is it because they seem so happy? Now that you think about it. You don't even know if there a couple, you sort of just assumed. You'll have to ask Nepeta about it later. As you three continue walking you notice a park.

Actually, you're not sure if it should even have the title 'park'. There really isn't much too it, there's one bench, a few bushes, and about 8 yards of grass. That's all there is to it. You see a lone boy sitting down on the bench. Your heart skips a beat, you would know that fluffy hair anywhere.

You try not to run over and casually pick up your pace. You get there a few moments before Nepeta and Equius.

"H-hey Karkat…" God dammit! Why did you stutter?! You're mentally scolding yourself right now.

"Hey dumbass…" He says, not in a mean way, but in an almost friendly tone. Almost.

"Hi Karkitty~!" Nepeta sing.

"Hello lowblood…" Equius says.

"Hey Nepeta and Equius." He gives them a dry smile. You suppose that that might actually be his real smile.

"Lets play~!" Nepeta chirps. Equius agrees to playing with Nepeta.

"Yeah, I'll join you guys in a moment." He says. Nepeta nods and points for Equius to go to one of the bushes. They begin to walk away. Karat motions for you to sit down next to him. Your unsure why he is doing so, you two, are sadly not close. Nevertheless you sit down next to him.

"I…I got something for you." He says. You blink in surprise. He got you something? You look at him, is that…a blush? You notice he's hiding one hand behind his back. You look at him expectantly. He pulls his hand away from his back, to show you his gift.

You gasp in surprise. Its beautiful. A single red rose. It was well kept, the red was almost a candy color in some spots, and on other parts it was a much deeper, richer red. The stem was a dark green. You smile staring at the rose.

"oh Karkat…its gorgeous…" You take your eyes off the rose and look at Karkat, is that a real smile on his face? You look closer. He's smiling! A real true smile, warmth floods through you. His smile was just as beautiful as the rose itself.

"I'm glad you like it, I decided to give it to you, so you would know I didnt hate your guts." You smile, he hands you the rose and you hold it delicately.

"I hope you and me can become good friends…" You say before you can stop yourself, you look up at him embarrassed.

"I would like that…"

* * *

AN: Contest time! Just like I promised! Alright, hmm...this is a simple question. How many trolls and humans have i mentioned in this whole fanfiction? Prize will be a fanfic!

Hint: There is 16


	7. authors note

Megh! Sorry guys for exciting you but I just wanted to let you know that I am in the middle of a move and I will be unable to upload chapters until June 5th please be patient.

Thank chu! •u •


	8. Chapter 7: The Horrible News

A few months had passed since you started Hussie High, you were getting in routine at the school, you were close with Nepeta and Karkat. You hung out with Gamzee and Equius as well, they sort of came along with the others. You happily walked to school, today, today you were going to confess to Karkat.

In the beginning you assumed you just though he was attractive, but throughout the months you began to realize that you loved him. Today, definitely today you were going to confess. As you walked to P.E. you dressed down, you talked to Aradia. You and her always talked in the locker rooms, it was something for both of you to do. Were you two close? No not really, but you guys didn't hate each other either.

After you dressed down you made your way to the gym. You sat down next to Sollux and Karkat. You ignored Sollux completely, as he did the same to you. You turned so you were facing Karkat.

"Hey Karkat?" You asked cheerfully.

"hmm? Yeah what the fuck do you want?!" He grouched. You've learned that this is just how he speaks.

"Well, can I talk to you after school today? It's important…" You sure hoped you weren't blushing, that would of given yourself away.

"Yeah sure, sounds fucking great." He gave you a dry smile and you beamed. Great! Now you for sure could not back out of this, no matter what. After first period you made your way to math. While you sat there, and learned about all this mathematical stuff you hear a *Beep!*. The intercom had been turned on.

"Excuse me, can I have Y/N L/N come to the office please?"

"C3R74IN1Y!" Your math teacher said, you stood up and walked to the door, you knew the class was staring at you. What did the office want with you? You hadn't done anything wrong, right? You were a decent student and you stayed out of trouble. Your heart pounded and you walked to the office. You opened the door and you looked at the office lady.

"Your moms on the phone….she needs to speak with you…" You nodded and walked to the phone, you pressed it to your ear.

"Hello?" You asked.

"Hey honey! I have some news for you…" Your mother spoke loud and clear.

"Uh, yeah what is it? I have to get back to class…"

"Me and your father's job is having us move…"

"…What?!" You tried not to be too loud.

"Yes, we have to leave tomorrow morning, so today's your last day of school, I know its sudden but im sorry.."

You can hear voices in the background.

"Im sorry honey I gotta go, see you at home."

You hear a click and then the dial tone. What are you going to tell everyone? You set the phone down on the receiver and you walked back to class. You knew you had a scowl on your face but you didn't care. You were fuming. How could they do this to you?! You knew it was coming, but, leaving tomorrow!? That was to much. The bell rang and you stormed out of class. You made your way to art. You would have to tell Nepeta this period. You gulped. Could you actually manage to do that?

As you walked into the classroom you spotted Nepeta sitting in her usual seat, your seat was right next to hers, you slowly made your way over to it and sat down.

"Hi Y/N~" she sang.

"H-hey.." You murmured.

"Is efurything ok?" She asked.

"Well…no." Before you can stop yourself, your spilling out everything, from your love of Karkat to how your leaving tomorrow morning. She sat there and listened patiently, you knew you were waisting class time but you had to get it out. Once you finished you looked at her nervously.

"I see…well purrhaps you should tell Karkat that your moving befur you confess to him…" She said. You nodded, what else could you really do? Soon the bell rang, Social Studies went by in a blur, you ignored Karkat throughout the whole class, and at lunch you sat next to Gamzee instead of him. You didn't want to blab it out, and you knew when you were with Karkat all you did was blab. Nepeta didn't say anything about you moving.

Science was horrid, you had to ignore Karkat again, and Language Arts you managed to survive. All to soon school was over, you walked over to your locker and grabbed all of your stuff, you shut it gently and walked away slowly.

You made it out of the hallway and walked to the benches, you sat down waiting for Karkat. You watched as Nepeta walked away with Equius, Gamzee wondered around, Vriska and Aradia were bickering. It saddened you to know you would never see these faces again.

You looked down, lost in thought, a tap on your shoulder made your head jerk up, you looked up at Karkat, when you sat down he was taller than you. "Hey…" He said.

"Hey…"

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Well, in the beginning I only had one thing to say, but now I have two. You see, I got a phone call from my mom in second period, and I found out we're moving…" You avoided his gaze. "We're leaving tomorrow morning to go somewhere else…but what I wanted to tell you is that…I like yo- no, that's not right, I think I actually love you, I mean, at first I denied it, thinking you know, I was just attracted to you but now…now I see that I really do love you, and no matter what I wanted to tell you that today, and I just, I know you probably don't feel the same wa- shit im blabbing…"

You laughed nervously and looked up at him, his eyes were watery. You noticed you two were alone, all the other kids had absconded. He opened his mouth to say something before shutting it again. He cupped your face in his hands, he inched his face closer to your face, soon your noses were touching and you could feel is breath on you.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He whispered, before you could answer his lips were on yours, your eyes widened before shutting peacefully, his lips were soft and warm. He pulled away and you felt dizzy, you gazed up at him before hugging him. He wrapped his arms around you as well, holding you close. You two stayed that way for a moment before he pulled away, he looked away from you.

"D-do you want me to walk you home…?" He asked. You nodded. You stood up and you two began to walk to your house. On your way there you felt his hand grasp yours, you smiled and clasped your hand around his.

Soon, far to soon, you two made it to your house. You stopped and you two faced each other.

"Will this be the last time I see you?" He asked.

You grimaced, yes, it would be, but you couldn't possibly tell him that could you? By the look on his face you knew he already knew the answer. You embraced him in a hug.

"I…I think I love you too." He said. You pulled away and looked at him. He was crying. You wiped a red tear from his cheek, you were crying too.

"Karkat…?"

"h-hmm?"

"I promise you…I fucking promise you that no matter what I will find you…"

"P-promise?" He was like a little kid.

You held out your hand and extended your pinky, he reached out his hand and your pinkies connected, latching onto each other.

"I promise."

* * *

**AN: hey guys, thank you so much for your support, the contest from chapter six is still going on, which is why i have not added anymore characters. Maybe i wasnt clear enough but there are 16 trolls and people i have mentioned and i want you to name them all, the winner gets two fanfictions, and a drawing of there favorite character! **


	9. Contest Winners!

I am an **IDIOT**. Oh god, for the contest there was actually 18, but uh, since ya know i gave you guys the wrong information, i'm going to have two winners, each one only missed two (Which you know is my fault again DX)

And i am **_SO_**sorry! DX Someone just shoot me, i feel like an idiot

ok so the winners are

SetAblaze  
and  
Artemis Antony

The correct answers were:

1: Karkat  
2: Sollux  
3: Aradia  
4: Vriska  
5: Eridan  
6: Nepeta  
7: Feferi  
8: Gamzee  
9: Equius  
10: Horrus  
11: Aranea  
12: Meenah  
13: Kankri  
14: Rufioh  
15: Mituna  
16: Cronus  
17: Meulin  
18: Dirk (The boy in the art room)

AGAIN i am SOOOO sorry about giving the wrong information out, i am so stupid.

SetAblaze missed Gamzee and Dirk  
Artemis Antony missed Horrus and Rufioh

Thank you again for participating in this (sadly malfunctioned) contest! And again i want to apologize! I feel so bad and stupid DX

So your prizes are two fanfics! and a drawing of your fave homestuck character (it can be lineart if you wish) For each winner! Alright, thank you and im sorry! Chou

-6-6-13


	10. Chapter 8: Forgotten Promise

You recall your time at Hussie High, you missed that place a lot, now you were going to college. You unfortunately had not kept in contact with anyone, of course you made new friends, you even dated a few times. Nothing could compare though to your love for Karkat.

"Bye mom!" You waved as she drove off, she had driven you to your new college. You would be able to start anew, yet again. Your items had been delivered here last week. As you made your way up the steps you couldn't help but wonder, how would life go here, would you survive the college life?

You walked to the counter and requested your room key, as you made your way up to your dorm you couldn't help but wonder, who would your roommate be? Would you have a bitch, a hippy, goth, nerd, or something else? You looked at your room key, you were room 413. Certainly it had to be here somewhere.

As you wonder around you see the numbers progressing higher, "410, 411, 412, Aha! 413!" You say. You walk over to the door and unlock it, when you walk in you see your roommate sitting there on her computer typing away noisily. You shut the door behind you rather loudly, the girl looks up from her computer, she frowns.

"Are _you_ my roommate?" She says with disgust.

"Yes… I'm Y/N" You say. You look around, pirate posters were hung up and in the corner of the room was a spider. Yuck!

"I don't really care, but if we have to introduce ourselves I'm Vriska." She spits out.

You blink. Where have you heard that name before? You just nodded. You find your three boxes stuffed under the bed. Vriska goes back to typing on her computer. You unpack one box, inside is a picture of you and Nepeta. You two are huddled close together and beaming. A soft smile spreads across your face, such a great memory. You place the picture on the only empty night stand.

"Hey Y/N just to let you know, don't touch _anything _that isn't yours, ok? I wouldn't want _your_ grubby fingers on any of _my_ stuff." She huffs. You nod, suddenly it clicks.

"Wait…are you Vriska…Serket?" You ask.

She stops typing and looks up at you, "Well _obviously_, how'd you know?"

"We went to school together in 9th grade"

"_we _did?"

"Yes…we had last period together, I sat in-between you and Aradia."

"Oh! I remember you, you were the person who _always _got in the way of me killing her."

What a nice way to be remembered. "Yup that's me" You sigh.

"Well nice too see you…_again_." She turns back to her computer and you know the conversation is over.

"I'll be back." You mutter and you make your way out into the hall, you wanted to explore, getting lost didn't sound too appealing to you.

As you walk around you see kids hanging out, none of them really seem familiar. You lower your head, maybe being invisible was just your thing. Your shoes have become the center of your attention as you walk, so its only logical you wouldn't see the kid walking towards you.

Its only logical that you two would run into each other. Was it logical that you just kept on walking, ignoring the other one? No, not really.

"Watch where the fuck your going! God damn I swear people here are such god damn fuckasses." The person grouched. From the voice you knew it was a male, but you thought nothing of it, you continued walking head down. You weren't in the best mood. You had horrible luck, getting the bitchiest of bitches as your roommate, next a guy cusses you out, its almost like 9th grade all over again.

Meeting the douche, then the idiot who stole your heart. You stopped, what had that guy shouted at you when you bumped into him? Fuckass? You looked up and turned around. Fuckass…that was Karkat's word. Could that guy back there…could he have been…Karkat?

You shook your head. Get your thoughts straight Y/N! Karkat wouldn't be here…but then again, Vriska was. Isnt anything possible? You begin making your way back to your dorm, you kept your eyes out for Karkat. If only you got a good look at the guy you bumped into! You were angry at yourself now.

When you walked back into the dorm Vriska still typed away on the computer.

"Vriska…is anyone else from Hussie High here?" You ask. She doesn't cease to stop typing.

"Hmmm…well I _know_ Aradia's here somewhere, I think that _creepy_ guy, oh what was his name…_aha! _Eridan…he's here too, I know a _whole_ shit ton of others are here too, but I don't really know who they are. Why would _you _want to know?"

"Oh…no reason…" you say. She doesn't respond, you walk back to your boxes and finish unpacking. You decide to get some shuteye, classes started tomorrow. As you shut your eyes you remember your promise to Karkat.

_"I promise…I fucking promise you that no matter what I will find you…"_

You frown, you promised him that you would find him, so, why havnt you found him yet? You slowly drifted off to sleep.


	11. Authors Apology

AN: Hey guys! I know your awaiting the next chapter, which is exactly why i am apologizing. there is no internet at my house (Currently i am at mcdonalds) and i have written at least 3 more chapters (for different stories and this one) and i am awaiting the internet to come back up so i can upload them. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and followers! it means a lot! ^_^

Internet should be up within two weeks, so please be patient~  
Sincerley,  
The person who ships you with karkat


	12. Chapter 9: Long Lost Friend

You awake to someone jostling you around yelling "Wake up!" Your eyes flutter open and you stare at your roommate, from the looks of it, she's been at this for awhile now.

"God, you _finally_ awake! Class starts in ten minutes, good luck" She stands up and heads to the door with a fully formed scowl plastered on her face.

You sit up quickly and brush your hair, pulling a sweater over your pajama's, you didn't have enough time to change, much to your dismay. You open the door and look at where your class is, of course, right across the whole campus. Just your fucking luck. You slam the door shut and bolt to the class. The classroom gets into view, you know your going to make it.

BAM!

Just as your about to stop running, another college kid walks in front of you and the two of you collide. Before you know it your on the ground toppled over the stranger. You rub your head sit up, of course still on them. You hear the other groan in pain and a bit of annoyance.

"I'm so sorry!" You stand up and extend a hand down to the other, the strange swats the hand away and growls.

"Stop fucking running into me!" He yells. You look at him, his face is covered by a hoodie, but you still can see the bumps under the hood where his horns are. So he's a troll.

"Twice?"

"Yes you idiot! You did this yesterday too! God, your clumsy and an idiot!" He gets up and avoids eye contact. He shoves you and begins walking away.

"Wait!" You shout grabbing his wrist gently. Could he be… is he maybe Karkat?

"Let me the fuck go!" He yells before yanking his arm out of your grip.

"…Karkat…" You mumble, your not sure if he hears you or not, but he tenses up and freezes. He muttered something under his breath and stormed off. You watched and were tempted to follow before reality set in.

He wasn't Karkat, he was just some other troll who thought you were nuts, following him like that. You shook your head, what were you thinking, of course he wouldn't be here.

You walked into the classroom and took your seat between two males. One had four horns and looked at you funny while the other one had lightning bolt horns and ignored you. You fumbled around and set out the notebook in front of you, ready to take notes. You put your hand in your pocket and frowned before doing the same with your other pocket.

It was no use, you had forgotten a pencil. You frowned and tapped on four horned's shoulder.

"Do you have a spare pencil I could use?" You asked as politely as possible. He looked at you and frowned.

"Doeth it look like I have a thpare penthil?" He asked dryly, he paused before adding, "Y/N why don't you athk athole of the theas?"

You blinked, he knew your name. How on Earth did he know that? All you could do was nod and turn the other way to face the lightning bolt horned male. You tapped his shoulder and muttered, "Do you have a spare pencil?"

He looked up at you and frowned, "Comin' unprepared to the first day, how-w pathetic…"

You found yourself returning the frown, "Can I just get a god damn pencil?" You grouched.

"Oh! Thathy are we?" The male on the other side of you mused.

"Heres your fuckin' pencil!" Lightning bolt muttered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a fuchsia colored pencil, you grabbed it and turned back in your seat, staring at your notebook.

You really knew how to pick those seats in school didn't you? You thought about how four horned knew your name. How was that even possible? You contemplated asking him or not when the college teacher started role call.

When he got to your name you called here, you heard a very familiar name called, "Sollux Captor?" The teacher who went by, Professor Hussie, called.

The boy next to you raised his hand saying here. It finally dawned on you, that was Sollux, the boy who ignored you throughout your life at Hussie High. Interesting how he remembered you. Roll call continued until you heard him call out:

"Nepeta Leijon?" A happy cheery voice a few rows behind you responded with a here. Your eyes widened and you had to refrain yourself from turning around.

The rest of class went by really long as you awaited it to end. The second class was dismissed you jumped out of your seat and rushed to the door, you knew if you waited here you would surely see Nepeta. Somewhere behind you, you heard "My pencil!" But you ignored it.

As you stood at the door you saw almost everyone leave, but a few. Among them was a girl who had thick, long, black hair that went down to her lower back. Her back was faced towards you but you would recognize those darn cat-like horns anywhere. She turned around after she grabbed her books and you were stunned. She was gorgeous. Of course she had been cute before but, she was jaw-dropping beautiful.

She wore just a hint of green mascara, and from what you could see green eyeliner. The olive color complimented her grey skin well. Her skin was smooth and flawless and her wide eyes glimmered when she smiled. Which she was doing as she made her way to the exit, where you were standing.

You looked at her, as she was about to pass you, you opened up your mouth, "Excuse me?"

She stopped and looked at you, pure confusion on her face, "Hmm? How can I help you?"

"I err, do you know a Nepeta Leijon?" You stuttered, what if she didn't remember you?

"Oh! That's me!" She giggled.

"I umm…do you recognize me?"

She looked at you for a long time, the puzzlement never leaving her face.

"Sorry, I…just forget it, it was a silly question…" You muttered, you began to walk away. You heard footsteps behind you and you knew they were hers. You turned around and she almost ran into you.

"I think I remember you…" She said, but you could still see the confusion.

"Then…who am I?" You asked, you could feel tears threatening to pour out and you mentally punched yourself for getting so worked up. She paused choosing her words wisely.

"Werent you in one of my cl-" She began.

"Its me Y/N!" You basically shouted. Her face contorted into utter shock, she dropped all her books and pulled you into a heart warming embrace. During the hug she asked you:

"What are you doing here?" The question was filled with happiness and glee.

"I'm going to college, duh~!"

She pulled away, a huge grin on her face, she grabbed your hand picking up her books with the other, "I have to show you my dorm!" Without a say in it she dragged you to her dorm, number 369. She let go of your hand, only to unlock the door.

"This is my room!" She began. You two continued to talk until you brought up the subject that you were dreading.

"Hey Nepeta? What ever happened to…Karkat?" You asked.

"Karkitty? He stopped talking to me in Junior year, I think he even got a grrlfurrend. Her name was Terezi. He became furrends with Sollux. They broke up in senior year… after that he remained single…I think."

"Is he um…here?"

"He could be. A lot of trolls came here. His best furrend is here so I think its pawsible."

You almost opened your mouth to ask another question when you heard a knock on her door. "I got it!" She squealed and ran to the door opening it. "Hello?"

You could here a voice, it seemed to be male but you couldn't make out the words, or see the person or troll over Nepeta, she had grown a lot since last time you saw her.

"Im not really interested…" She said. You saw her change her stance, and se was crossing her arms. She seemed mad. "Listen I don't really want a roommate. I don't care if this is the last room open."

You tried to hear the other person speaking but couldn't. "Oh? So I have to ave a male roommate? And he got kicked out of his last dorm? Why would I want to room with him?"

You stood up and walked over, you saw a mad Nepeta and a frowning Sollux.

"Umm… I'll roommate with someone else…I'm not to fond of my roommate…" You began. Nepeta looked at you.

"Oh! Whos your roommate?" She asked almost relieved.

"Vriska…"

"I can roommate with her, we got along nicely…"

Sollux gave you a thankful smile before back at Nepeta, in which he scowled and stuck his tongue out before turning and walking away. Nepeta gave you a thankful smile,

"Thanks Y/N, they've been asking me to room with the guy fur about a month now…" All you could do was shrug, you weren't sure about rooming with a guy, but what choice did you have now, at least you'd be away from vriska.

Suddenly Nepeta hugged you, "You're the greatest furrend I could efur ask fur!" You returned the hug and let yourself relax in the hug, it was nice to be around someone who appreciated you, for once.

You wanted to ask what happened to Equius but decided not to, you pulled away from the hug and went to sit on her couch, she sat down next to you. You noticed three pictures in frames on the table. You noticed one of them was of you and her, the other one was of her in a long white dress, her hair was still short and she was hugging Equius, they appeared to be dancing a slow dance together. You found yourself smiling, so they went to prom together?

The third picture was of Nepeta in a long, flowing, navy blue dress, she appeared to have been crying but she was smiling in the picture. Her hair was down to her chest and she was holding a bouquet of yellow daisies and next to her was a grave.

You felt yourself pale and you hoped she didn't notice, the grave was labeled:

With loving memory of Equius Zahhak.

You just wanted to hug her, she had lost her love, that had to be hard, and she was still going on with her life. You admired her for that, you looked over at her, but she was looking at the picture that you had been looking at.

"He pushed me out of the way…" She seemed to be talking to herself. Her eyes were beginning to water. "If only I saw the car, maybe he'd still be here today…" She almost whispered the last part.

You looked at her, "Im so sorry for your loss." She looked at you, she was crying now, she seemed to have forgotten you were there. She gave a heartwarming smile, even though she was crying.

"Its ok... I've gotten ofur it…" she laughed nervously "Mostly at least…"

All you could do was smile and hold your hand, and hope, no pray, that nothing like this hadn't happened to Karkat.

You don't know if you'd be able to go on with life like Nepeta was doing.

You didn't know hat you would do.

You didn't want to know…

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry for taking forever, my internet is actually not up, so as I visited my cousins house i retyped chapter 9, I actually like how it came out a lot more then the original. Sorry if this one drags on a bit, and doesnt really focus on the romance aspect, like its supposed to, but it was originally a filler chapter, which it still is, well sort of, bumping into the ''stranger'' in the beginning wasnt really going to happen but i thought "Hey! Why the hell not~" And it made it more suspenseful XD**

**So who do you think your new roommate will be? :O**


End file.
